The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety botanically known as Phlox subulata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Barseventytwo’. The new variety originated from a controlled hybridization in April of 2007 in Aalsmeer, the Netherlands between the female parent, proprietary phlox plant ‘PS018’ (unpatented), and the male parent, proprietary phlox plant ‘PS003’ (unpatented).
‘Barseventytwo’ was first propagated by cuttings in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in 2007, and has been subsequently asexually propagated. ‘Barseventytwo’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings for more than 5 generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights application for ‘Barseventytwo’ was filed in Europe on Jun. 23, 2011 and assigned application number 20111560. ‘Barseventytwo’ has not been sold or made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.